leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of in-game event Pokémon in Generation I
This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in the Generation I Pokémon games. These specific instances of Pokémon can only be obtained once per game; however, some may also be obtained in other ways as well. All games Non-Legendary Pokémon Magikarp A salesman in 's Pokémon Center will offer a to the player for 500. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| typea=Water| met=Route 4| type1=Normal|move1=Splash| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Snorlax There are two set encounters with Snorlax accessible via the Poké Flute; one on and one on . The player must capture or defeat at least one of them to proceed to Fuchsia City. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| typea=Normal| met=Route 12/Route 16| type1=Normal|move1=Headbutt| type2=Psychic|move2=Amnesia| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan Kiyo, the master of the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, will reward the with their choice of either or after defeating him. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| typea=Fighting| met=Saffron City| type1=Fighting|move1=Double Kick| type2=Psychic|move2=Meditate| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| typea=Fighting| met=Saffron City| type1=Normal|move1=Comet Punch| type2=Psychic|move2=Agility| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Lapras After defeating during Team Rocket's invasion of Silph Co., an onlooking Silph employee will entrust the player with a . mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Water| typeb=Ice| met=Silph Co.| type1=Water|move1=Water Gun| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Fossil Pokémon Omanyte and Kabuto The Helix and Dome Fossils are found at the end of Mt. Moon, but the player may only choose one to keep. The player may revive the Fossil in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Rock| typeb=Water| met=Cinnabar Island| type1=Water|move1=Water Gun| type2=Water|move2=Withdraw| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Rock| typeb=Water| met=Cinnabar Island| type1=Normal|move1=Scratch| type2=Normal|move2=Harden| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Aerodactyl The Old Amber is located in the secret part of the Pewter Museum of Science, which can only be accessed with . The player may revive the Fossil in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Rock| typeb=Flying| met=Cinnabar Island| type1=Flying|move1=Wing Attack| type2=Psychic|move2=Agility| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Legendary Pokémon Articuno is found within the depths of the Seafoam Islands. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Ice| typeb=Flying| met=Seafoam Islands| type1=Flying|move1=Peck| type2=Ice|move2=Ice Beam| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Zapdos is found inside the abandoned Power Plant. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Electric| typeb=Flying| met=Power Plant| type1=Flying|move1=Drill Peck| type2=Electric|move2=ThunderShock| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Moltres can be found in . mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| types=2| typea=Fire| typeb=Flying| met=Victory Road| type1=Flying|move1=Peck| type2=Fire|move2=Fire Spin| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Mewtwo is found within the depths of Cerulean Cave, accessible only to powerful s who have defeated the Elite Four. mod 3}}|0=1g|1=1b|2=1y}}| typea=Psychic| met=Cerulean Cave| type1=Normal|move1=Swift| type2=Psychic|move2=Barrier| type3=Psychic|move3=Psychic| type4=Normal|move4=Recover| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| yellow=yes| }} Pokémon Red and Blue (English) / Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue (Japanese) Starter Pokémon Professor Oak gives the a choice of , , or as starter Pokémon. mod 2}}|0=1g|1=1b}}| types=2| typea=Grass|typeb=Poison| met=Pallet Town| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| }} mod 2}}|0=1g|1=1b}}| typea=Fire| met=Pallet Town| type1=Normal|move1=Scratch| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| }} mod 2}}|0=1g|1=1b}}| typea=Water| met=Pallet Town| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Tail Whip| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| }} Eevee A Poké Ball containing can be found on the roof floor of Celadon Mansion in Celadon City. mod 2}}|0=1g|1=1b}}| typea=Normal| met=Celadon City| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Sand-Attack| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| red=yes| blue=yes| }} Pokémon Yellow Pikachu Pikachu will be caught and given to the by Professor Oak. Eevee A Poké Ball containing can be found on the roof floor of Celadon Mansion in Celadon City. Starter Pokémon Bulbasaur will be given to the player by a girl in Cerulean City if the player's starter has high enough friendship. Charmander A boy north of will give the player a . Squirtle An Officer Jenny in Vermilion City will give the player a after defeating Lt. Surge. See also * Gift Pokémon Category:Lists